


Back to the Beginning

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [5]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The fourth dream in A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind.Direct link to main work:Chapter 18: In due timehttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50781943
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689





	Back to the Beginning

Back at base, I got into my room and crawled under my bed sheets. I rolled my eyes behind their lids, and drifted off to sleep...

“Just kill the Officer! They've got no purpose, any longer! I owe it to them!” A voice was shouting.

I was dreaming again. The voice was so clear, but I could see nothing. Another voice then asserted,

“We can't, Vandal! It would change everything! We need to put him back!”

“But Eobard, if we put him back where he's from, that will jeopardize everything as well!” A third voice demanded.

“Not if we use the scepter,” Eobard answered. “It not only controls the mind… but it can erase his memories of everything. From the moment he arrived... And I can return him- at just the precise moment in time… no one, not even The Flash, will know.”

“I will kill that Officer, Eobard,” Vandal interjected.

“In due time, Vandal,” Eobard said. “Now, Kang, bring me the scepter!”

The voices then went silent...

Next came a blinding flash of light! The light would then be followed by a feeling of being rushed across a vast distance, and at an incredible speed. The feeling gave me that automatic, jerk reaction you get when you're dreaming about falling. As I was startling myself awake... I did hear one last thing before fully regaining consciousness-

“I’m still here, right?”

After abruptly waking up, I sat up on my bed... “I'm still here, right?”... What does that mean? These dreams keep getting more and more difficult to try and understand.


End file.
